Five Moments Between Blair and Chuck
by brokendreamsandshit
Summary: Chuck remenizing five moments between him and Blair. His thoughts on these moments and on Blair.
1. Two wrongs Twisted right

He had always admired her. Her beauty, her strenght, her bitchyness.. All things she did, said and had were fascinating to him. She was so much like him but better. She was, deep inside, heinous just like him but worse. She was a mean bitch just like him but more. He knew her the way no one else did. He knew she wasn't the selfish bitch who only cared for herself, not anyone else, or anything else.

That's what everyone thought, everyone feared her, hated her for the things she has done and is doing to other people. Just because they think she does everything for herself. Which is true, sometimes sure, but Chuck knew that many times when Blair has been on a mission and taken someone down, it has been for someone else. Which makes her as selfless as she is selfish.

She was a rich and beautiful with a perfect life. So everyone thought but he knew better. Yes, she was rich and god damn yes she was more than beautiful but perfect life? Unfortunately, no. Behind the glits and glamour, her life was hell. Her mother was one of the reasons of the hell she's been through. She's always putting her down, telling her she's not thin or beautiful enough and never taking much interest for what she does, other than behaving herself in public places and events. All the putting down and making Blair not to believe in herself had always made Chuch mad. How can someone think that his Queen B is nothing but beautiful? Nothing but amazing? What kind of mother makes her own child to feel like nothing?

Then there was her dad. The one who has always believed in Blair and making her feel better. Until the day he fell in love with some French gay guy, Ramon or whatever his name was, and he had left Blair. So she's been alone, Serena had been away, Nate didn't care and Chuck… well he was trying. In a way but she didn't need his help.

Trying to be perfect all the time for her mother and to the outside world drove her to bulimia. Chuck couldn't believe it when he first time heard about it. He had been, once again, trying to help her without her knowing that he knew, but it didn't help.

Chuck knew, unlike everyone else, that his Blair has a heart. She was sweet, soft and she fought for the ones she loved. She was also the wildest, sexiest and overall the kinkiest girl he has ever had sex with. She was the first and the only one he had ever really enjoyed having sex with because he had never had sex before, he'd only been fucking around. And she was the only one he wanted to have sex with. He didn't need anyone else, as long as he had her. And even if he hadn't had her, he would spend the rest of his life to get her.

But he has her and he was the luckiest man alive. Right now, he was laying on a bed next to Blair, watching her sleep. She was so gorgeous, looking peaceful as she slept with a small smile on her lips. He was so lucky she wanted him back. Its been three weeks for the day he confessed his love for her. And be couldn't ask more for himself right now, his life was perfect. Sure they still played games, that's what they do. But it was better this time because he knew that in the end, he would get her. After so many obstacles, he finally had her. He started smiling as a memory game to him, the first time he had realized that he could have her one day…


	2. 1st moment The First Time

_Chuck wasn't sure what to think. Or do for that matter. Blair was sitting next to him, telling him she was relieved after her break up with Nate. He was confused, he would like to know why they broke up. But watching Blair relaxed next to him, sipping champagne and bobbing her head whilst listening to the music and watching the bourlesque dancers, he felt like he shouldn't intrique. He would find out eventually and right now he just wanted to spend some time with Blair. And feeling that made him even more confused. _

_"you know, I've got moves" Blair said, a dazed look in her eyes whilst she was watching the dancers do their thing on stage. Chuck smirked, not believing her. _

_" oh really? Then why don't you get up there"_

_He said in a teasing tone knowing, allthou not believing that she would actually do it, that if he pushed her little bit she would take up the challenge._

_"Nuh uh, im just saying I've got moves" Blair laughed at Chucks words and continued bobbing her head. Chucks smirk only grew wider. How much he had to push her so she would actually do it? Pretty far, he supposed and he was even pretty sure she would just laugh at him and not be brave enough. But he still had to push his luck_

_"come on, your ten times hotter than any of those girls" _

_" I know what your doing Bass" Blait started, looking a bit annoyed and rolling her eyes. Suddenly her expression changed and she challenged him "you really don't think I would go up there" _

_"I know you won't do it" Chuck said with such a confident that it made Blait a bit mad. He watched her putting down her champagne class and said to him, with a mischievous grin. "Guard my drink"_

_Then she got up and half ran to the stage. Suddenly, she felt so alive. So free. She felt the hot blood running through her veins and the music swept her away. She started moving to the rhytm, not thinking about anything else but the music, the vipe, the hot flush she got when she noticed Chuck rising from the sofa and walking closer to the stage._

_She was beautiful. Oh my god, she was beautiful. She looked like nothing could hold her back now, she looked so alive and free. Moving her hips to the beat and throwing wicked grins to his direction, he felt something in his stomach. He felt a bit sick, like something was flying or running or fluttering in him. He didn't know what it was but in a way it felt good. He just watched her, he couldn't' take his eyes away from her. She looked like a goddess, like a fenix who had finally re-born and was now flying free. He didn't see anything else but her, he heard someone ask him something and he answering but he couldn't remember, he was too mesmerized by her beauty. Then he realized something.. He, Chuck Bass, wanted Blair Waldorf. More than anything._

* * *

_"Thanks for the lift home" Blair stated, feeling tired from the dancing and drinking. Her gaze turned to Chuck who was staring at her with admiration in his eyes._

_"you were.. Amazing up there" he whispered, his voice a bit rough. She felt a sudden feeling go through her body. She shifted close to him, she could feel his breath on her face, her heart beat quickened suddenly and so did her breathing. _

_He watched her with such intensety, it made her feel .. Wanted. Something that Nate never ever made her feel. So she leaned in and so did Chuck. They closed the gap between them and shared a heated kiss._

_Chuck pulled away just a little, just wanting to ask something. _

_"you sure?"_

* * *

He could still remember how it all happened. She was like a wild tiger which in a way didn't really surprise him. He remember being nervous himself. It was Blait he was sleeping with, not some dump whore he had picked up from some sappy bar. He wanted to be gentle to her, he wanted it to be special for her and that had confused him at the time, how he really wanted to please her and he wanted her to want him. That was the night that he realized that she was the one. The one he wanted, needed and the only one who was made for him. She was the only one who could ever challenge him or could ever make him want to be better. And that had scared him. He was Chuck Bass after all, he didn't feel these things. There was no butterflies in his stomanch, fluttering. No, he couldn't deal with it so he had tried to ignore it. But if theres something he had learned by the time they had have they'r "sex affair" for a while, that he couldn not ignore her. He couldn't ever forget about her. She was always on his mind, even when he knew he wasn't on her mind…


	3. 2nd moment He Would Never Cause a Scene

_There she was. He quickly raised his hand as a sign to the band to start playing another song. She looked angry as she reached him but Chuck couldn't help but smirk, after all his plan fell in to place._

"_Have you seen Nate" Blair asked and looked him straight into his eyes, as if trying to figure out something. He only kept smirking and took her into his arms and they started swaying with the music._

"_Nate was asked to leave but here I am" he said seductively and pulled her closer. He tried to not look too smug but he was happy about his plan and for the fact that she was now in his arms and not Nates._

_Ofcourse, the reason behind his smug face didn't go unnoticed by Blair._

"_I know that look." she started, sounding annoyed and a bit angry. "it's a look when your plan falls in to place, your enjoying this" she slowed down their dancing. "You knew Carter was going to my house" she ranted. "You tipped of Gossip Girl, you ruined my Cotillion on purpose" _

_Why? Whydid she has to notice everything.. He felt like an ass and he knew that he had ruined it. They stopped dancing and she took a step back, looking surprised and furious. He couldn't say anything because he knew nothing would make this right._

" _You did this all for your own enjoynment and didn't care what it would do to me" she continued and she looked like she was about to cry but bravely holding the tears back and wanting to come of as strong._

"_Which is exactly why you and I will never work" _

_This waked him up from his sad slumber and he couldn't believe she was saying that. He decided to play it cool, play it like The Chuck Bass would._

"_Slow down there Waldorf" He said and pulled her close to him. But she didn't want any of that and shrugged her off of his arms. _

"_You make me sick. This thing between us is over, for good" she growled and was about to turn around to leave but he caught her from her wrist and swirled her to face him._

"_Blair, wait, I didn't mean to.." _

"_Don't talk to me!" She yelled and walked away. Just like that she walked away. _

"_BLAIR!"_

* * *

_He needed to find her. She had to let him explain everything to her and she had to believe him. _

_He noticed a girl coming down the stairs who he's seen hanging out with Blair at school sometimes so he decided to ask her did she know where Blair is._

"_Have you seen Blair Waldorf?" the girl nodded and pointed to the top of the stairs. He ran up the stairs and that's when he saw them. Blair and Nate. Kissing. Nate winking at him. Them disappearing to a room. Together. Chucks Blair… and Nate. _

_He couldn't take it. _

* * *

He thought then that this was it. That all this time he had have the secret sexual relationship with Blair, she had been waiting for Nate to sleep with her. It made him angry, yes but more than that, it made him extremely sad. But he didn't want to show it to anyone, especially not to Blair so he decided that he would blakcmail Blair so she would stay away from Nate.

He couldn't believe Blair could forget what they had just like that. He had thought back then that she didn't feel anything but sexual attraction towards him and he wanted her to feel so much more. But in the end, after everything, the pregnancy scare, turning him down again, got her so angry and he made mistakes that turned Blairs life to a living hell. He caused her so much pain and suffering and now when he's thinking about it, he's disgusted in himself. Out of all the things he's done, the one particular mistake was the one he regretted the most.

He tipped of Gossip Girl about her sexlife and may have insulted her more than anyone has ever been.

But after all that, and after so much more when everything seemed to be working out pretty well he made yet another mistake which caused pain for her and for him aswell…


	4. 3rd moment Im Chuck Bass

"_Im Chuck Bass"_

_He couldn't do it. The whole commitment thing wasn't for him. Well, that's what he tried to tell himself. He knew deep down inside him that he could commit to Blair. He'd want to do that more than anything, there was nothing he wanted more then. The whole trip was his idea and he had planned telling ghis feelings toward her during it but he realized, he couldn't. He couldn't even go to the trip. Why? He wasn't sure. He was scared? He was confused? He didn't know what he was to Blair? He was Chuck Bass? The last one was a pretty good option, something that could be true. _

_He wasn't sure. But he was sure about not being able to step into that plane and just go have fun with her and be happy. He tried to turn off the inner voice what told him that he actually knew the real reason. He knew he would screw things up. Eventually, anyway. He always messed everything up. All the people he loved, left him. Or ignored him. He couldn't handle if Blair did either one of those. These feelings or whatever were knew to Chuck, I mean he had felt fondness and like towards B before but this was something new. Something..else. And he hated them. To be exact, he hated the fact that he loved them feelings. So he left her alone and distracted himself all summer. He didn't want her to see the real him._

_

* * *

_

Night after night, fuck after fuck, scotch after scotch, she the only one he thought about, he remembers. Every night before he fell asleep she was there and she had the nerve to come to his dreams aswell. He was annoyed about that back then, I mean who did she think she was? He was Chuck fucking Bass, he didn't do lovely dovely dreams. But he didn't enjoy other women anymore either even thou he had been the one who stood her up on the airport and who'd been telling her that he didn't want her anymore. All he could see was Blair. All he wanted every night was Blair.

After the summer, the one thing he feared the most happened. Blair had moved one.

At the time, he had tried to play it like a real Bass would and went on how "_Marcus_" was only a toyboy of hers. But honestly, there was moments when he had feared that B didn't feel anything towards him anymore…. It was hell.

So he had chased her, again. He would do it over again, if her had to. But at one point when he got way too insecure about Blairs feelings, he turned the game around and made her chase him. And he couldn't have been happier when she did. He smiles when he remembers all the tricks she played on him. She really knew how to play the game even better than him. They both loved the game, no matter where they the chasers or the chaseys.

He had even thought that she would finally give in at that time and say thoser three words and eight letters to him but like he always suspected, Gabbage Patch would ruin something between him and Blair and so he did. He knew deep down that he couldn't blame Brooklyn Boy for what happened but .. Screw that, yes he could and still, in this day, he blamed him. Just because. After that he don't know what happened. They decided to not be Blair and Chuck anymore. They were just Blair. And just Chuck. There was no evidence of the existence of Chuck & Blair anymore. She went back to Nate, they broked up, she went back, whatever. And then came the time he didn't want to talk about. The worst time of his life... She had told him, she loved him. And like he had suspected, he screwed it up. So that had been it. The End. …

the next thing he remembers clearly is the graduation day which was the ultimate end of the book of love between two wrongs.… Gossip Girl surely knew how to rock they worlds even more apart..


	5. 4th moment Rumour Has It

_And as for Blair Waldorf , say uncle. We hear she kept it in the Bass family in New Year but rumour has it Chuck spend some time in Brooklyn. Metaphoracly speaking of course._

* * *

_One little sentence shot them down. Destroyed Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. It wasunbeliavable. And for sure the worst day of his existence. Blair and Jack. He couldn't even explain his disgust to this "pairing". It was beyond sick to even think his gorgeous Blair and …Jack… together. Like that. It made him angry, sad and angry. No, he couldn't' think about it, even the thought of something similar to that was revolting to him, even today. He tried to be very un-Chuck-Basstic and think about how it was reasonable and not something he should hold against Blait. And he didn't, it wasn't her fault. He blamed himself and his uncle. He forgave her that. She was his, she wanted him, she needed him.. Not anyone else. So he didn't hold on to it. It was hard thou, he admited that, to forgive. It was the reason he left, he couldn't face her. So he went away. But something happened. She followed. Everywhere he went, she caught up with him. Paris, germany.. She was there and she was here. Blair all around. Everything reminded about her and their time together. And he realized that it wouldn't work. Him and Blair. Seperately. They were meant to be. There were no such thing as Chuck Bass and just Blair Waldorf. There was no such thing as Blair Waldorf. For him, she's always been a Bass. Because she's always belonged to him. So there was just Blair and Chuck Bass. Two so wrongs and so not perfect, were two so rights and so perfect, for each other. So he had to come back. And he could only hope back then, hope that she still wanted him and could forgive in return…_


	6. 5th moment All Together, All In One

Hurt..

"_I love you!"_

"_that's too bad"_

Anger..

"_you're the one who started this"_

"_and you're the one who finished it"_

Sadness..

"_it would be only matter of time until we mess it up"_

Confusion..

"_You… like me?"_

"_Define like!"_

Need..

"_Im CHUCK BASS! And no one cares.."_

"_I do! Don't you see..I'll always bre there.. I don't want you going anywhere.."_

Pain…

"_tell me it was for something.."_

"_maybe it was.. But its not anymore"_

Caring…

"_I looked into his eyes.. And I couldn't see him anymore"_

Passion..

"_have sex with me.. Just once, that's all I need"_

Chuck and Blair…

"_if you wanted to go rough, all you had to do was ask"_

"_is that our sex tape?"_

"_so this is your bed huh?"_

"_I always knew you were trouble, but a hearing?"_

"_maybe I can lick them, for her"_

"_I've been giving oders practically from god himself to avoid you"_

"_you are disgusting, and I hate you"_

"_never get your blood going either"_

"_I haven't slept, I feel sick, like theres something in my stomach..fluttering"_

Love…

Love was the key word. Chuck and Blair was everything, every motion there was, they were it. After all the hurt, pain, sadness, anger.. They were together. They were one. They were untouchable..

Love.. In all its cheesyness and un-blair and chuckness, it was their thing. It was them.

Finally, they were happy. Because they were in love. And together. And Chuck knew, it was forever.

"_I love you too."_

* * *

**A little different than I planned at first but I liked this. Simple and pretty good. Hope you all like it ****J**


End file.
